Stripped
by LRose90
Summary: “Everyone you know miss Price will one day pry your fingers from the raft and watch you drown, it's the way of the world, everyone. . .Except me”


Stripped.

_Come With MeInto The Tree'swe'll lay on the grassAnd let the hours passTake My HandCome Back To The LandLet's Get AwayJust for one day._

Her foot steps stopped in their tracks, her arm came up, almost as though on its own accord as her hand curled itself into a fist, knocking gently on the heavy wooden door before her. Catching her breath she seemed to snap out of her trance as she heard the loud hollow sound of her knocking against the door.

His door.

Slightly panicked she contemplated making a dash for it, just as she was about to turn the door swung open and there he stood before her, his hair messy, shirt slightly open and crumpled. She had woken him. She couldn't help but let her gaze wonder over his chest, he was very handsome.

He was staring at her, his eyes wide with confusion. "Miss Price, what is wrong, has something happened?"

What was she to do? Suddenly she didn't feel so confident. He seemed to have read something in her look as his worried expression was slowly turning into a expression of barely concealed amusement.

"Why miss Price, has a cat got your tongue? I gather that nothing is amiss, so what can I owe this unexpected visit to my humble abode at this hour?"

She continued to stare at him, he could see her trying to form the words in her head. Stepping aside he gestured to her to go in. She did, walking quickly inside, as she heard the door shut behind her she suddenly whirled around to face him.

"What did you mean"

He looked at her, slightly shocked as she watched him back earnestly.

_Let Me See You Stripped Down to the boneLet me Hear you Speaking Just For MeLet me see youStripped Down to the boneLet Me Hear youCrying just for me_

"What ever do you mean miss price"

"Amanda"

"What?"

"My name is Amanda, call me Amanda, and you know what I mean, what did you mean by what you said to me this afternoon"

"I believe I said a lot of things to you this afternoon, you will have to be more specific Miss Pr- Amanda.."

"You know exactly what wickham!" she cried out in frustration "Everyone you know miss Price will one day pry your fingers from the raft and watch you drown, it's the way of the world, everyone. . .Except me"

He stared at her, she looked upset, confused, but something else was there too.

"what do you want me to say" he said slowly

"I want the truth"

"you want the truth? Really? Is that what you really want , because I'm not so sure it is, how about I make up some lie and you can go back to Darcy and have your happy ending without any "what if's?" I think that's what your really asking me to do, is it not miss Price"

"No!" she was angry now. How dare he think he can say those things to her, presume that he knows what she's thinking?

"I think you should leave now Miss Price, it wouldn't do you any favours if Darcy finds out you've been here"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth" she walked angrily over to him before hitting his chest with her small fists "Tell me, damn you Wickham! I need to know!"

"WHY" he shouted "it makes no difference!"

"it does to me"

"Ok, you want to know the truth, ill tell you the truth. , God , I don't even understand it myself."

He glared at her, his eyes showing resentment. "So many times I tried to make you see, tried to show you that it was me, ME all along, always at your side, helping you the best I could, it was I who wanted you all along, from the first moment I set eyes on you, you intrigued me to no end, when Darcy walked away from you at the ball, it was I who tried to save you from being humiliated, I was there when you where thrown out of mrs Bennett's home,

I did EVERYTHING I could to make sure you where ok, to get you out of the rut you managed to place yourself in, you did not even notice the sarcasm in my voice in the stables when I said you should go for Darcy , it actually hurt me when you said I wanted his sister. when Darcy broke your heart it was I you ran to, cried to, and then it was I who made you smile" he stopped his angry tyrant and looked at her in the eyes, his eyes held so many emotions it almost hurt her to look into them

" I have been here all along, and you never noticed, all this time. I helped you when no one else would, because I love you"

She gasped, realisation hitting her, his words impacting on her so much she slumped down onto his bed and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry miss price I shouldn't have told you all that, I had no business, your with Darcy now and I respect that, but I had to tell you, It was eating away at me"

He smiled at her sadly before turning away pretending to look through papers on his desk.

She sat there, something deep inside her told her she had known all along, everything he said was true. He had always been there for here, except when he told everyone her father was a fish monger, breaking up her marriage with the vile Mr Collins, but thinking back on it now Wickham had probably known it would end her and Mr Collins engagement, and that was probably why he did it, saved her from a terrible fate, coupled with the fact that she had walked away from in when he had tried to dance with her.

She smiled slightly as she looked at him. He was very handsome and thinking about it now, they probably had more sexual attraction between them then her and Darcy. She knew that Wickham was more suited to her personality too, he was like her in the way of their smart ass retorts and their humour matched one another very well. She knew that under the facade of cockiness and cunningness, there was a very decent man hiding there.

And he had shown her that side of him. Had stripped himself so she could see him for who he really was.

Her mind whirled as she suddenly came to her discission. Getting up slowly she made her way across the room to where he was, his back turned away from her, still shuffling with his papers. She reached him and put her hand gently on his shoulder, turning him around to face her, his head was down, so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye.

"George, look at me"

He looked up at her slowly.

"I understand now, its you, its always been you, I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier, I guess I was too caught up with what I thought I wanted that I didn't see what was best for me all along was right in front of me"

"Miss price, you don't need to, shouldn't have-"

"Shh" she cut him off, slowly reaching up and placing a single finger to his lips softly.

"Please believe me George, I mean what I'm saying to you, and I don't think I would have come here tonight if I hadn't wanted to"

He looked at her, his mouth parting slightly into a "o" shape against her finger.

"So.."

"I want you" she whispered

That seemed to be all he needed to hear, reaching up he took her finger from his lips and backed her up slowly against the wall.

"I want you too" He muttered as he took the last final step to her and enclosed her soft petite body with his lean strong one.

Amanda relished in the feel of his body against hers. She also noticed the smirk on is face as he pressed his hips into her stomach, causing her to gasp slightly but was cut off by his lips crashing down to hers. All thoughts left her head at once and she moaned as the kiss deepened and his tongue slid skilfully into her mouth. She was on cloud nine, none of the kiss's that she had ever received felt like this.

"Don't…stop…" Amanda moaned . She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall giving him more access to her neck and collar-bone as he slowly lifted her thigh up to his hip.

_Let Me See You Stripped Down to the boneLet me Hear you Speaking Just For MeLet me see youStripped Down to the boneLet Me Hear youCrying just for me_

I'll stop here, just to see if anyone likes it, if you do let me know and I'll continue!


End file.
